bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hekomi Jinkatsu
Hekomi Jinkatsu (ひとみジンケツ,'' Jinkatsu Hekomi'') is a Seiuno class Munashimeisei, working under Ashura. Born from the desires of people who fear death and other harsh acts, wanting to feel the pain to see what would be like. Currently working for Ashura, doing as he pleases it is unknown what his mission is. Although he has given hints throughout his trips to other worlds, that it has to do with the Ryujin and the other worlds. Appearance Hekomi has a very unique appearance, standing lean and tall. Hekomi has long white hair, pale skin to match and cold almost dead eyes. Looking almost like a corpse, having a strange feeling to him and the smell of graveyard flowers seems to follow him around, making people notice him very easily. His face a pale and mostly with a smug smile with his purple lips His theme of clothing to give the illusion of a reaper, consisting most of dark cloths. He wears a tight gray sleeveless Shihakushō, with a tiger strip pattern imprinted in his Shihakushō. Following in Ashura's fashion, Hekomi wears a fur cloak the extend to his knees a black with a white liner. Then he wears special designed armor over his cloak, that will allow him to move at great speeds without weighting him down. Black shoulder plates, going the full length of his shoulders and going passed the length of his shoulders a bit. He wears a set of blue prayer beads around his neck, with a strange pendant with the Munashimeisei symbol on it. He wears a set of black arm guards, which stretch the full length of his upper arms to his elbows also having the Munashimeisei symbol on them. He wears a pair of slick purple Hakama coming down to his ankles, with a pair of gray tabi socks that go up to his knees. He wears armor plates on his waist as well, being held together by two obis one obi holding the front and back plates. The second obi holding the left and right side of his waist, with a plate extending from his waist up to his stomach. Personality Hekomi has a unique personality as well; he is depicted as a sadistic psychopath that enjoys the suffering of other people and possibly of a greater evil than Sentonara himself. His main drive wants to feel the sensation of death. Mostly silent, depressed looking, since he was born from the people who fear death and other harsh acts. Hekomi is a twisted individual who wishes to go into battle, killing to his hearts content and to feel the pain of battle. He can a very strange individual compared to the others of his race, his personality can be a bit annoying. He often speaks and comments on a persons skills with a weapon or other skill. Telling them to let him feel death, although he cannot die and he wishes to only feel what death would be like. He always has a twisted or cold look in his eyes, not caring at what lengths he will go to feel the sensation of death. He seems to believe in bad luck and bad omens. Often telling opponents if he sees a bad omen coming for them, although he is the bad omen himself. He sometimes will get caught up in the thrill of battle he will laugh out of context at what is happening. Many look at him in a strange way, often calling him psycho or demented. He enjoys freaking others out; going to great lengths to so it seems that it gives him some kinda of other drive to do this. Often laughing at the other opponents who see what he does. He enjoys playing with others emotions, trying to get under their skin. When he manages to feel his sensation, he often will have tears in his eyes. From enjoying the battle, commenting on how beautiful it was and commenting on the opponent that helped him feel the sensation. Showing that he has a respect for other opponents, but in his own twisted ways. He enjoys the smell of incense burning, giving him an “inner peace”, he often will burn an incense in the honor of the person that he defeated. Then leaving the ashes of the incense, marking up the bodies of the opponents. With different kanji’s and symbols, many believe that this part of his voodoo practices. Often he will have incenses jars hidden in the battle field, most opponents hate the smell and he will yell at them saying it is an honor that incense is burring in their honor. He enjoys seeing suffering from others, then offering them death for their suffering to end. Most will take his offer and Hekomi will find peace in and around the death of ours. He gives words of encouragement for those want death, often telling them that death will be the best thing for them. Which most will be disgusted with his words and he gets scolded by opponents. When this happens he gets an intoxicated look in his eyes, many ask him why they have the look. He replies in saying that it is the after glow of a certain event or death he has caused. History He was born into Ametsumi when the world was first created by the Ryujin, Hekomi was born from the sides of peoples hearts who feared death and other harsh punishments. In turn he was from the beginning looking fights and the sensation of death, making him very fear throughout Ametsumi often calling him the suicidal madman. He wore this title proud for years, until he managed to escaped from Ametsumi and found his way to the soul society. After Ametsumi Hekomi arrived in the soul society, starting to gather the souls of the Rukongai. Putting them under his Majikku, taking control and causing them to rebel against the Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 not knowing what he was, the presumed that he was a demon and after a three year rebellion. Hekomi started to gather a full army placing members of his own race in charge of the souls of the Rukongai that came under his control. Stealing weapons and special Kido firearms, he began an invasion of the Serietitei killing most of the Division members with ease. Most of the captains weren’t able to defeat. During the time the great sage of the void Takuken was just placed in charge of the 8th division. Hekomi along with some of the Gozen and Hiroki classes invaded the soul society. After three years at war with eachother, Hekomi’s forces were defeated until he was the last one left. He had a lengthy battle with most of the captains of the Gotei 13 most notably was the captain of the 8th division Takuken Okara, the two battled over the three year span. Often a wining and losing battle, both equal matched while Takuken didn’t fully understand the power of what Hekomi and his race had. In his last battle with Takuken and some of the other captains, Hekomi was hiding out within a small building in the Rukongai. Most of the captains where able to find him quickly because of the smell of incense, managing to defeat the remnants of Hekomi’s forces. The captains set the build up in flames, with Hekomi and the other captains to do their final battle. In a last attack Takuken used his bankai against Hekomi, but althought it had failed. Hekomi was pushed back by the force, losing both of his scythes one going into the wall of the burning building. Hekomi was blown away and put up against the wall, were he fell and his beads caught onto the end of his scythe. There he hung while the other captains left him to burn away in the build. While all were leaving he shouts could have heard yelling and screaming for more of the pain, to the Gotei 13 they think that Hekomi has died that day. Although he returned to Ametsumi through a portal and there he joined Ashura as one of his allies. To the present he has been free to go into the doing as he pleases. Synopsis Powers and Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Power-'''Being one of the Seiuno class, Hekomi has very good amounts of spiritual energy at his use. Taking the form a green or purple energy around his body, the energy itself if inhaled it can cause many things to happen to others. Mostly the victim will get disoriented and have a feeling of a pressure on their chest. It can also cause a victim to vomit at the smell of his energy. A strange trait to him, he often is accompanied by the smell of graveyard flowers. This smell can be deadly to a human, who inhales this causing them to feel strange and unbalanced. He can focus spiritual energy into his legs, letting him able to jump at great highest and speeds. By increasing the bloods flow to his legs it will allow him to do this and employing this into his kicks as well. By focusing his energy into his legs, he can power his kicks to cause greater damage. Even to a degree that he can kick an energy wave out his legs to attack. He can do this same process in his arms as well, creating energy punches to cause damage to an opponent as well. *'Grandmaster Speed-'one of his greatest attributes is his speed, by focusing his energy into his feet his can be able to move at the speed of sound. Making him almost invisible to an opponents eyes, very light on his feet. Making no sound very useful in a surprise attack. *'Expert Strength'''-not one of his better skills, he is able to keep up with rivaling strengths. Although since his body is a lean and skinny in appearance he looks to be weak. But he is able to lift and hold back attacks from most opponents; it is the more advanced opponents who he has trouble with. Using his speed to make up for the lap in power. * Master Swordsmanship-Along with his speed, his swordsmanship at a master level. Being able to cut most of his opponents with ease, without really trying. He uses his energy in his blade forms, running his energy through the blade making the energy coming out of the blade. Choosing to do battle with a set of scythes that he holds in his hands, by running his energy through the blade. Making it flow through he can make it almost like a saw with the energy being able to cut into almost any kind of material. Going so far as cutting into bones, making a clean cut. He can cut through some energy and kido blasts, although some he cannot because they are going to fast or he his have more than one coming at him at once. In a small battle between him and Surumyo she was able to cause damage to him because she fired several kido blasts at once. *'Energy Waves'- by focusing his energy at the tip of the blade and making a swinging motion he is able to manifest his energy in the form of a crescent shaped wave. By increasing or decreasing the amount of energy needed for an act he has stated that he has created 20 levels or degrees of the energy waves. *'Shockwaves-'''by thrusting his blade into the ground, focusing it through his blade and then into the ground he can create waves of energy. He can also take this a step up, since the energy is being focused in to the ground. Hekomi can create energy spikes to come up out of the ground for a surprise attack. The energy forming and the hardening to spikes, making it very useful for a long ranged attack or going up against more than one opponent. *'Tekkotsuzou'''-(鉄骨造,'' Steel Skin'') very similar to an arrancar’s hierro, although the Hekomi’s skin is thicker and stronger. To the point that it will not take any damage from a long or close ranged attacks. Although it will take affection if some spiritual energy is put into the zanpakuto blade or weapon. Although many don’t know this technique, so Hekomi is not worried about this. *'Shutai'-(正体, Sense) is a basic ability that every Munashimeisei has, able to enhance their senses. Being able to smell, hear, feel, taste and seeing objects and beings from miles away. Able to even see the person’s aura around their body, the higher classes can be able to see the change in aura such as anger changing to fear. Being able to see the colors of the aura, making it see the true emotions of a person at the sight of the Munashimeisei. *'Kamen'-(仮面, Mask) is another basic ability of the Munashimeisei, being able to mask its presence and spiritual pressure. Making it hard for many to pick up on their presences, often surprising the opponent. The higher classes if they chose can even hide the presence of the Hiroki if they wish, although it will rarely happen. *'Youkai Incense'-(ようかい, Demon Smoke) is special incense that Hekomi burns in and after battles. The incense has special properties such as making the opponent to feel unbalanced, while he is unaffected by the incense because of his mask. The incense will be in the form of thick smoke like mass, making it hard for an opponent. Burned in giant incenses jars, often hiding them from opponents because if they break these jars the incense will fade. Majikku *'Fumatsu' (ふめつ, Immortal) is an ability that he and the seiuno classes have the ability not to age, although he can still take damage if an opponent knows his weakness. He does not require food or drink, although he may still eat or drink if he wants eating to his fill. *'Gesuidou'-(下水道, Drain) is an ability that he and the seiuno class have, being able to drain the energy from anything living thing. Taking the energy and life out of said creature and adding to theirs. *'Kousei'-(更生, Regenerate)Hekomi is able to reform broken bones and limbs, but it comes at a cost by regenerating his limbs he will use up some of his spiritual energy draining him quicker. *'Hariguchi'-(入口, Gateway) very similar to the Garganta, Hekomi is able to travel through the different spiritual worlds whenever he wishes, because he is an ally of Ashura. Although the Hariguchi is often closed by orders of the Ryujin or a Seiuno has ordered it. *'Goji'-(護持, Defense) is a technique that Hekomi will use to defend against on coming attacks. Using a Varity of barriers and shields, being able to amplify the amount of energy and structure that goes into the barriers. Hekomi is skilled enough to form barriers around his body and vital organs in a think barrier to protect from blades. *'Hakaru'-(むかえる,'' Summon'') is a technique that Hekomi can summon lower classes to battle to aid him. Mostly summoning the Hiroki classes to aid him in battle. Although most of the time Hekomi can also summon other things whatever they can think of such as weapons to even a whole build for them to stay. Very useful as well, being able to summon medicine for him. Fukitsu (不吉, Bad Omen) is Hekomi's Majikku, a mixture of black magic and his own manipulation of the surrounding area. By touching, sending a dark green wave or beam into any object or person. He can cause a number of things to happen, such as a simple break in a sword to natural disasters. Training for years to see when it is the best chance to strike with his magic. Often he has been seen using a very strange and unique way to do a voodoo practice. *'Fuka'-(不可, Bad) is one of his basic abilities by touching an object it can break in half or whatever he thinks of. This ability can work a number of ways, the most he uses his power. He thinks of the event or omen that will happen, then by focusing his mind to this event it will happen in the real world. Although he must have his hand or a part of his body onto what he wants. *'Genshiryoku'-(原子力,'' Bad Energy'') is the manifestation of Hekomi’s energy into a dark green mist like mass. By focusing his thoughts into the energy it can be used from a long ranged once the energy waves have made contacted with the object and what Hekomi wished to happen it will happen. Majutsutekikeizaigaku-(魔術的経済学, Voodoo) is an advanced technique were Hekomi where he creates a life sized corpse doll of his opponent. Using this as a voodoo doll, by cutting into the doll the opponent will feel it. Going so far as stabbing the heart of the doll and in turn the opponent will feel it. Although the dolls must have a few requirements, such includes a piece of hair or cloths of the opponent and the doll itself will take a few minutes once Hekomi gets what he needs. He also will need some blood of the opponent. Once this happens he will put all of these items in a small jar and bury in the ground and then the doll will come out of the ground doing as Hekmi says. This doll can often be used as a weapon as well, the doll of the opponent will have all the powers of its original half. *'Bisukudouru'-(ビスクドール, Voodoo Doll) Hekomi’s main ability enables him to redirect any instances of physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using straw voodoo dolls, leaving him unharmed but forcing his victim to take damage. *'Daichi'-(代置, Replace) He is able to consecutively withstand kicks and other attacks from others, the former having knocked him through a building. Whether Hekomi can directly choose who receives the damage is unknown. After bodily damage is taken, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body, showing the effects of the attack. * Kousen-(光線, Beam) a technique Hekomi fuses his spiritual energy and Bakura Majikku to create an unstoppable blast. Using it mostly to defeat opponents, he focuses all of it in his mouth and swinging his scythe in front of his mouth. The energy is transformed from his mouth to the scythe, then swinging he releases a green blast of energy. The effects of this blast are deadly, living nothing behind but ashes. Buraku-(黒, Black) is the second of his Majikku in which he is able to manipulate a black smoke like fire and energy. This smoke like energy is used in mostly energy attacks and other magic. By focusing his spiritual energy that takes the form of a black smoke like mist, he can turn that into energy and using it as a weapon. *'Yami'-(闇, Darkness) is the basic form of Hekomi’s Majikku, extending one arm towards his opponent; Hekomi activates the gravity power of his darkness to pull them into his grasp. Hekomi can then attack them with his scythe; this move is particularly useful in conjunction with the Fukistu, since the target could easily avoid it by fighting at a distance from Hekomi. *'Kamo'-(鳧, Suck) the first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Hekomi is that it allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like fluid substance spreading out of the user's body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. *'Nuru'-(ヌル, Null) the most unique and powerful advantage of his Majikku is that the user also has the ability to nullify the powers of others by simply touching the user and draining them of their abilities. All types of powers, be it a Zanpakuto, Bakkoto or Fullbring, are affected by this, though Zanpakutos are most affected as they can no longer be released into their respective Shikai. This nullification truly seems absolute, as shown when Seishuku stretching powers were canceled on touch. Both of which just inhibits a person from controlling their powers. *'Kuro'-(黒, Whole) similar to a black whole, the user can absorb things inside a vortex. It seems that it does not completely compress and annihilate that what is sucked in as an actual black hole would do, but rather some form of space where things are stored. Hekomi was able to suck an entire city into it and when eventually regurgitated everything back out was reduced to scraps but not completely destroyed. *'Tsubame'-(燕, Swallow) the major strength of this particular technique, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything. It almost acting like a portal Hekomi is able to open a small opening in his darkness, it going in a swirl. He can be able to absorb attacks and blasts then opening another portal to send it back at the opponent. Also it can be used with his scythes as well, he can stick one of his scythes through the portal and another portal will appear beside the opponent so he can strike from long distances. He can also get a hair or cloth for his voodoo dolls. Hensei Shikyo (死去, Ultimate Omen) is the name of Hekomi’s Hensei form, by focusing all of his energy into the center of his body, then it releases in a green flame. Burning all of his cloths and skin, he then grows twice in size. Hekomi takes the form of a skeletal creature, with long, spinal cord-like arms and bone-like skin. With two gold earrings one in each ear, having a cloth covering his right eye, which holds a secret. An important fact about him and his race that while in Hensei he is able to still use his powers of the first form, but they will double in power. He also will get abilities that are added to his powers in this form. Hensei Special Ability-'Hekomi in this form is able to increase his powers tenfold, being able to create his powers faster and stronger. Although he also is seen holding a black book, which is believed to be some kind of spell book. His other ability to cast magic spells, the full extend of these spells are unknown. His book will float in front of him and he will use it as his main focus of his powers. *'Tejina-(手品, Spell Cast) is the main technique of Hekomi in this form, by using his book he can be able to create and casts spell that are unheard of. From simple element spells to advanced spell that bend and twist reality. Going more far than causing bad omens and luck, he can bend reality to his will. *'Utsushi'-(写し,Copy) is one of the more dishonorable tricks that Hekomi has, being able to copy a move such as a blast from an opponent and fire the same back at the opponent. But once he has copied a move he can reuse the techniques, by opening his book in front of the blast the pages will glow a dark purple. Then the book will create the same attack at the opponent. *'Kuroun-'(クローン, Clone Copy) is an advanced level of the Utsushi, being able to copy whole beings and create a double of them to fight for Hekomi since in his Hensei he is not a close hand-to-hand fighter. But he must have the pages of his book facing the body of his opponent or it will not work. Quotes *''"Now my dear boy, you step this way and I swing this way. What do you do now?"'' *''"Tell me gentlemen, what do you think of my appearance and of my powers?"'' *''"Now Lord Nagaichi you a cruel man, a ruler who takes nothing keeping all for yourself. Tell me will you ever show me what true pain can be, death by yours many should be lucky that they even get to see you. Let alone to be killed by you, I rather enjoyed seeing men and women getting skinned alive haha I made me feel good."'' *''"My feet can't touch the floor, why can't my feet touch the floor. Come back, come back I want to see and play with all of you for a long time. You think our play time is over, I assure you all my play time has just started I shall return. I want MORE!"'' (Hekomi's last words tot he Gotei 13, before he escaped.) Behind the Scenes *He is the first of the Munashimeisei to show his Hensei. Category:Sentonara Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Munashimeisei Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon Character